Al's Last Fall
by OneOfThemWriters
Summary: He shakily climbed the railings that stopped people from falling into the chasm. Heart beating fast, he closed his eyes as the last few weeks flashed into his mind. (my version of Al's death)


I originally wrote this for a school project but decided to post it here. I hope you guys like it. (This is how I interpret Al's death in Divergent)

* * *

"_Never come near me again. If you do, I swear to God I will kill you."_

Tris's words kept playing over and over in my head. As much as it pained me to do so, I did what she said. I walked and walked and soon found myself in front of the railing that protected people from falling into the chasm.

"_Stay away from me."_

The sound of the water hitting the rocks in the chasm was all I could hear as I shakily climbed the railings. I closed my eyes as the last few weeks rushed back, replaying in my head.

It was the day of the aptitude tests, where we are given a test to help us decide which faction we belong into. To be honest, I never felt like I truly belonged in Candor, the faction I was born into. Candor valued honesty and being open to one another, but I believed that there are some things better kept to oneself.

Should I go to Abnegation? No, I am nowhere near being selfless. I could fit in Amity, where people valued peace above all. People always said I was too kind for my own good.

At that moment, I heard a train whistle blare. I looked up to find people jumping from the moving train and chatting, acting as if what they just did was nothing. They were pierced, tattooed, and cladded in black clothes. The Dauntless.

At home during dinner, my parents would always talk about the Dauntless and how they admired them. They were the brave ones, the fearless. They protected our city from whatever may harm it. And that was when it hit me. I wanted my parents to be proud of me. I wanted to be brave. I wanted to be _Dauntless_.

* * *

I laid down on my bed that night of the Choosing Ceremony, trying to take in everything that just happened on that day. Out of the twenty initiates, only half will be part of Dauntless. We need to do our best in initiation and rank high, or we get kicked out and become factionless. We needed to fight each other if we wanted to stay, but I don't think I can do that. I never liked the idea of people beating up each other. It only makes matters worse.

"_You chose us. Now we have to choose you." _Eric's words were ringing in my head.

Maybe I should've picked Amity. I'm too gentle too be in Dauntless. Or maybe I should've stayed in Candor. At least everything there was familiar, somewhat comfortable. Everything here feels new and intimidating.

I made the wrong choice. I chose the wrong faction. Now I have to face the consequences. _Just give me one night. One night to be weak._

And with one deep breath, I let out the tears I've been holding all day.

* * *

I shouldn't have told her. I shouldn't have told Tris what I felt for her. I've see the way she looked at Four. It's the same way I look at her. I already knew her answer, yet I couldn't resist asking all the same. I should've just bee contented with being friends with her. But now, all I will ever see on her face when she's with me is awkwardness and discomfort.

I felt a slight tug at my chest when I remembered why she went looking for me in the first place. I should have gone to see my parents during visiting time earlier. It could probably be the last time I see them, but I let the chance slip away. I let my stupid pride let the better of me. Who cares if I'm scoring low on the rankings? They're my family and they wouldn't care about something like that. They only cared about me.

But now I messed everything up. I'm losing everything. I'm losing my faction. I'm losing my family. I'm losing Tris. Frustrated, I laid down my bed and let out a deep sigh. If things go on at the rate they're going right now, I'll probably lose myself too.

"We know you like her, Al," Peter sneered while Drew and Molly exchanged smug glances behind him. "You've seen her results in the second round of initiation. She keeps this up, boom. You'll be factionless and living on the streets."

"We just want to scare her a bit. Come on, Al! She goes down the rankings, you both become Dauntless. After we scare her, you jump in. Do some Prince Charming act, and she'll have to fall for you. Win-win situation right there. What do you have to lose?" Drew said.

I looked at them hesitantly and fiddled with my fingers. I hate Peter more than everything, but he's offering me a chance to get what I want the most. He's giving me something to hold on.

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

_Idiot._ I let out a shaky laugh. _Coward. Stupid. Fool._

I keep making mistakes, picking the wrong choice. Now I really have nothing to lose. I will never see my family again. I will become factionless, living on the streets with nothing to live for. I lost my friends', especially Tris's trust.

I stared at the water rushing down in the chasm. The chasm reminds us that there's a fine line between bravery and idiocy. That was what Four said.

A huge wave of water suddenly hit me, and my heart raced faster and faster as I felt my right hand slip from the railing. _Just one jump. One jump to end it all._

Shaking, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I saw Tris's face smiling at me, her grayish-blue eyes staring straight at my brown ones. She was holding my left hand and nodding at me, as if she was saying that she forgave me. But I know this is just an illusion. She can never forgive me. I gave her one last smile and let go of her hand.

* * *

Leave a review and help me improve? Thank you!


End file.
